


Cream

by simplybri



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: a work which i regret entirely, this is a bit smutty??? in a weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybri/pseuds/simplybri





	Cream

Rolling over in your bed, body tangled among the sheets, a sweet smell wafted through the air, piercing your nostrils. With a groan, you extended a hand, gently patting the spot beside you: empty.

"Ugh, Connor?" You mumbled, pushing yourself up to a sitting position, bare back leaning against the headboard. A faint tinge of red found its way upon your cheeks at the recollection of the night you had shared together. Casting your gaze down to the floor, you gingerly picked up your shirt before pulling it down over your head, deciding to see what your boyfriend was up to.

Throwing your legs over the side, you slowly rose to your feet, wincing at the immediate discomfort you felt. Blocking it as best you could, you slowly inched your way out of the bedroom and down the hall, raising your brows at the sight you came upon at the end.

Standing in your kitchen in front of the stove, flipping a pancake high in the air with ease was Connor. A warm sensation could be felt within; it made your heart swell with such a simple joy.

"Good morning Connor." You greeted gently, stepping closer to rest your elbows on the counter behind him.

"Good morning Y/N." He spoke back evenly, turning around to face you with a neutral expression. "You seem to still be experiencing some discomfort. I suggest you go lay back down; it would be unpleasant if-" You cut him off with a chuckle, waving off his concern.

"It's sweet of you to care, but it's fine; really." You made sure to flash him a smile, which seemed to put him at ease, as he allowed his lips to quirk up, hinting at one as well. "So, what are you up to this early anyway?" Though it was quite apparent, the inquiry couldn't help but fall from your lips.

"After engaging in intercouse, it is important to replenish the body. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. I know pancakes are your prefered breakfast item." He turned back to the frying pan, oblivious to your growing smile. "Would you like to take a seat at the table? I'll bring you the food." Though it was phrased as a question - a suggestion - the android wouldn't take no for an answer.

You nodded to yourself, stepping away before plopping down in one of the chairs a mere foot away, watching as Connor slid the pancake on a plate. A moment later, he set the plate directly in front of you along with the cutlery. The pancake...looked beautiful. It looked like something straight out from an advertisement, with cut strawberries neatly arranged on the side. Only one thing could make it better.

"Whipped cream..." You muttered under your breath, barely registering the fact that you had in fact spoken out loud. Connor meanwhile watched you with his head tilted, as you stared at the plate absentmindedly. His LED flashed yellow as he processed your mumblings, opting to do something about it.

"I'll return in a moment." The android stated, snapping you out of your daze. He moved from his spot, and made his way down the hall. Thinking it rude to begin eating without him, you patiently waited for him to come back, which he did only a couple minutes later. "Would you still like some whipped cream?" He questioned politely.

"O-Oh, ah, well..." You trailed off, not wanting him to think that you didn't want the food he had made as it was.

"Allow me to provide you with some then." Were the words he said before promptly dropping his pants, and boxers around his ankles. Your eyes widened in shock, especially as he appeared incredibly nonchalant.

"Connor?! What are you doing!?" Though instinctively panicked, you couldn't help the blush that had found its way on your face yet again. "D-Damnit Connor, pull up your pants for god sake!"

"One function of androids created by Cyberlife is the ability to insert various kinds of semen, and semen like products, including, but not limited to, whipped cream." He explained calmly, watching your reactions. Connor couldn't help but find himself mildly amused by your adorable flushed face.

"S-So, jesus Connor." Not only did it seem like a peculiar function, but the implication hit you hard. Chewing at your bottom lip anxiously, you glanced up at him through your eyelashes. A part of you felt particularly bad, as he had gone through the trouble of...inserting the whipped cream just so you could enjoy your breakfast. "Agh, go ahead." You hurried to cover your eyes, though secretly peeked through the cracks in an odd sense of curiosity, watching as he took hold of his length and began pumping over the pancake.

Connor meanwhile kept his chocolate eyes focused on you. A small smirk was evident as he noticed that you were indeed watching after all. He began slowly, gently, drawing it out until it was unbearable, before transitioning to a faster pace; tugging slightly, nails ever so gently dragging across his erection. A soft moan vibrated in his throat, forcing him to tightly shut his eyes. He continued, letting himself revel in the pleasure that he was feeling, almost forgetting about the original intent of the task.

You intently watched Connor become a moaning mess as the white substance spilled out and onto the top of the pancake. Peeling your hands away from your face and placing them neatly on your lap, you took in a deep breath as you observed your boyfriend's ragged appearance. His normally perfectly styled hair had several strands sticking out of place, and his clothed upper body was disheveled with numerous creases along the shirt, and his tie noticeably out of place.

Connor casually pulled his pants back up once his system had taken a moment to cool, before patting down his shirt and adjusting his tie in typical fashion.

One thing's for certain; breakfast that morning was sweet. Very sweet.


End file.
